Chien
by IdeaLise
Summary: Je n'allais pas bien, cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil, pourtant personne n'était là pour moi. Je dirais même que c'était à cause de ces personnes absentes que je me retrouvais là, à souffrir pour une cause que je ne soutenais même pas. Pour un homme qui était, pour moi, plus un chien qu'autre chose.


Hey, hey !

On est le 25 ! Aujourd'hui sixième os de ma tournée sur la fandom de Harry Potter. Pas un PWP, ça change, je vous l'accord. Non cette fois on passe à de l'horreur. Mais pas trop méchante, donc dîtes-moi si je le laisse au rating T ou si je le met en M. Bien entendu, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ce piti texte (1127 mots) est inspiré de l'image. Comme vous vous ne doutez, j'aurai préféré un serpent qui tient la chaine mais malheureusement c'était un chien, donc j'ai fait avec, ne me jugez pas. Je crois que c'est tout, donc

 ** _J'espère Bonne Lectures_**

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

 **J** e n'allais pas bien, cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil, pourtant personne n'était là pour moi. Je dirais même que c'était à cause de ces personnes absentes que je me retrouvais là, à souffrir pour une cause que je ne soutenais même pas. Pour un homme qui était, pour moi, plus un chien qu'autre chose.

* * *

 ** _La Mort, mon Rêve._**

 **U** n chien me tenait en laisse. Je me laissais faire, la vermine m'avait en joue. Que faire ? Le toutou avait l'accord de mes parents pour me mordre. L'envie de vomir me prit, l'envie de pleurer aussi. Je n'avais pas voulu de ce sale cabot, inférieur à moi, pourtant il était là, à tenir la chaîne qui me martyrisait le cou autant qu'elle me maîtrisait. Il s'amusait à faire saigner la fine peau. Ce connard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se penser supérieur alors qu'il n'était qu'un chien à mes yeux, et d'ailleurs il n'était pas un chien seulement pour moi.

Mais pourquoi avais-je peur de lui parler comme tel ? Comment pouvions-nous suivre cet être inférieur ? Cet homme ne ressemblait même pas à un canidé, alors pourquoi en avait-il le comportement ? Pourquoi baissais-je l'échine devant ses yeux fous ? Avais-je peur de ce fils de chienne ? Comment un être aussi repoussant avait-il pu exister ? Je me posais ces questions sans réponse aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Seulement elles n'étaient pas les seules que je me posais, ni les seules à être sans réponse.

Pourquoi mes parents m'avaient-ils obligé à voir ce chien ? Pourquoi voulait-il que je m'incline devant lui ? Pourquoi avait-on si peur de lui ? Voilà la seule question avec une réponse parce qu'on avait tous peur de la souffrance que nous apporteraient ses sorts. Mais moi je ne voulais pas avoir peur, je voulais être courageux, être celui qu'on aimait, et pas celui qui s'était caché pour ne pas se faire tuer je voulais être celui qui sauvait et non qui se sauvait en courant.

Mais entre ce que je voulais -rêvais serait plus exacte- et ce que je pouvais faire, l'écart était si grand que je ne pourrais jamais voir ne serait-ce que l'autre côté du précipice. Je faisais avec ce que j'avais. On récoltait ce que l'on semait, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant, je n'avais jamais planté cette horreur ! Je n'avais jamais voulu recueillir, ni nourrir ce chien ! Je n'avais rien fait pour ça, seulement naître au mauvais endroit ! Alors… Alors, pourquoi on m'abandonnait entre ses mains griffues. Je posais la question, mais je savais la réponse. Tout simplement, parce qu'avant tout ça, j'avais moi-même planté une graine de haine à mon encontre, envers mon comportement.

C'était peut-être injuste que je me retrouve ici entre les mains de ce con, mais c'était de ma faute si je n'avais pas d'aide pour me sortir de ma captivité. Je m'étais fait détester par les seules personnes capables de m'aider, et pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais peur d'être dans les mains de ce chien aux dents si aiguisées. Quelle ironie du sort ! Je m'étais fait détester parce que j'avais peur d'être là, et maintenant j'y étais parce que j'avais était un petit con. Le cercle vicieux…

« - Draco, serais-tu en train de t'évanouir et louper cette douleur bienfaitrice ? Demanda le chien de sa voix grave avec le ton enjôleur qui lui était propre.

\- Non… Seigneur, rajoutais-je rapidement avec insolence, ce qui le fit doucement sourire. »

Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier que je suis en train de me faire marquer comme du bétail par un animal dans ton genre ?! La marque douloureuse me donnait l'impression que l'on me broyait l'os : particule par particule, juste pour faire durer le plaisir. J'avais l'impression que l'on fondait ma peau, que l'on bouillait mon sang. L'encre prenait du temps à prendre ses marques sur mon épiderme. Je suais, j'essayais de penser à autre chose, j'y arrivais avant qu'il ne m'interrompe de sa voix mielleuse et écœurante. M'apitoyer sur mon sort m'avait fait momentanément oublier ce pourquoi j'étais là depuis au moins deux heures.

La chaîne qui me cillait le cou était tenue par son autre main et elle cliquetait parfois quand je grimaçais et essayais de m'échapper de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Je grinçais des dents pour m'empêcher de hurler, ce serait lui faire plaisir et honneur, et ce n'étais pas ce que je recherchais. Il savait que j'avais mal, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'avait posé la question, pas qu'il se souciait vraiment de moi. Personne ne se souciait si j'allais bien, si je voulais de cette chose sur l'avant-bras. Personne ne voulait de moi, ne s'y intéressait seulement. Je me sentis soudainement vide et seul. Comme une coquille.

La douleur commençait à s'estomper mais vu comment le tatouage avait avancé, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était finit mais bien parce que je commençais à m'évanouir. Peut-être même, si j'avais de la chance, mourir. Mais je savais que mon père ne laisserait pas mourir son unique héritier. De toute façon je n'avais jamais été chanceux… Le fait de me retrouver ici, n'en était qu'une preuve parmi tant d'autre.

J'imaginais que ce qui me faisait le plus mal était que ma mère, normalement la seule personne qui était sensée m'aimer jusqu'à sa mort et cela même si j'étais un petit con, laissait ce monstre me faire cette chose.

Je sentais mes yeux se fermer peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que mon esprit s'en allait sous la douleur et la peine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, le chien ne me verrait pas souffrir plus longtemps, puisque je ne la ressentirais plus. Que personne ne me réveille jamais. Je veux partir, être un fantôme au pire, mais ne pas être ici.

On disait que la vie était un cadeau, quelle bonne blague. Rien n'était plus faux dans mon cas. Car même si j'avais été heureux dans mon enfance, ce n'était plus le cas, et il valait mieux être d'abord malheureux puis heureux, que le contraire comme moi.

Pour en revenir à la vie qui était plus un présent empoisonné qu'autre chose, j'espérais qu'elle se tire vite fait de mon corps pour que je puisse m'en aller. Peut-être voir ma vie passer devant mes yeux et ainsi me dire que oui, enfin c'était finit. Et à ceux qui trouve que le suicide était un acte de lâcheté, et que le présent était quelque chose de précieux qu'il fallait savourer sinon il partait. Et bien ceux-là, j'aimerais les voir à ma place, dans mon présent et voir leurs décisions. Parce que moi je n'en pouvais plus. Est-ce que cela aurait été aussi leur cas ?

Je me laissais doucement tomber en arrière et quand je vis noir et que je ne sentis plus rien, je sus que j'étais parti, peut-être pas encore mort mais en tout cas loin pour un moment. Avant de ne plus rien entendre, je sentis un soupir franchir mes lèvres. Ça y était, je n'étais plus là. Moi, Draco Malfoy espérais, ne plus voir ce chien qui s'appelait Voldemort.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Alors ? Incroyable ? Stupéfiant ? Pas Mal ? Banal ? Peux Mieux Faire ? À Éviter à tout prix ?**

 **Note de Fin :** Demain sera le septième jour, donc avec lui ça ce ne fera plus que trois texte. Il en reste 1 de Harry Potter et 2 de Naruto. J'espère que vous serez là pour me montrer votre présence. Donc peut-être à Demain !

 **Léchouilles Baveuses,**

 **IdéaLise.**


End file.
